Dreaming Minds
by BlackedEyePea
Summary: [WIP] Numbuh Five is abducted by a new KND nemesis, a mysterious character who wants to put all kids to sleep, and Sector V, along with other KND operatives have to use technology and the intelligence of the unconscious mind to save her and kids everywher


**Summary: **(WIP) Numbuh Five is abducted by a new KND nemesis, a mysterious character who wants to put all kids to sleep, and Sector V, along with other KND operatives have to use technology and the intelligence of the unconscious mind to save her. . .and kids everywhere:o

Dreaming Minds  
_by BlackedEyePea_

Chapter One: **Sleep Machines and Sundae Cones**

Numbuh Five took a few casual steps before stopping. She looked behind her, where half of her team was hiding in a bush across the street, then in front of her, at the colorful building. She frowned thoughtfully as she stared distrustfully at the entrance of the ice cream parlor. Then she dug deep into her picket to pull out a crumpled piece of paper. Upon it, was a scrawled message, but she could only read one line before her communicator rang.

She stuffed the paper back in her pocket and answered the call.

"Yeah."

"_Why_ aren't you in the parlor yet?" her leader's crisp voice asked impatiently.

Numbuh Five grew annoyed as she turned away from the entrance.

"_Because, _Numbuh One, Numbuh Five still thinks this whole mission is a stupid idea."

"Well, I think not. Read the note back to me again."

Numbuh Five gave a heavy sigh as she fished the note out again. Her voice held no emotion in it as she slowly read the words back to Numbuh One.

"Sounds good enough to me." the commander of Sector V retorted blankly.

"Numbuh One, it could be a trap!" she exclaimed loudly, staring hard at the bush where he was hiding along with Numbuh Three.

Just then, she heard the Japanese girl's cheery voice in the background.

"Ooh, is that Numbuh Five, Numbuh One? Let me talk to her-" Incomprehensive protests from Numbuh One-- "Hi, Numbuh Five! This is Numbuh Three. Bring me back some ice cream, okay?"

Five rolled her eyes. "Girl, put Nigel back on."

"Okay!"

"Numbuh Three! Get back in your position! Hello? Numbuh Five?"

"Hey, Boss."

"Move in."

Numbuh Five ended the connection and turned back to the parlor. She stared at it a moment before exhaling deeply. She still thought it was a trap, something that was too easy to be true. Of course, Numbuh Five liked it easy, but this was just _too_ easy.

As she walked toward the entrance, she muttered, "Man, if this is a trap and I get my butt kicked, I'm gonna _kill _Numbuh One."

She opened the door cautiously and the cool air automatically hit her in the face. Stepping full bodily in the shop, she shivered as she looked around.

It was a pretty place, decorated with light blue and white coloring. The tables had little umbrellas over them, shading many young couples from the fluorescent light, and the floor was checkered.

Numbuh Five shivered some more and said, "Hideous."

She walked out into the open, her sharp eyes searching beneath her red cap. She looked until she saw a heavily dressed figure sitting alone in the back. Numbuh Five smiled cynically before joining the figure at the table. She looked at the person, but there wasn't much to see. He or she wore a thick winter coat, which seemed appropriate for their surroundings, a fuzzy blue toboggan that covered their hair and eyebrows, and a pair of white framed sunglasses. 

"You're here," said the person, his or her voice so low and thick. When Five didn't answer, he or she asked, "You got the goods?"

"Oh, I've got mine. . .just show me yours."

>>**Meanwhile**>>

Concealed within the waxy green leaves of the bush, Numbuh One stared with binoculars at the ice cream parlor.

"Well, she's in," he informed Numbuh Three.

The happy-go-lucky girl squealed.

"What flavor of ice cream do you think she's going to get us?"

Numbuh One took the binoculars from his face and rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Three.

"This mission isn't exactly about getting free ice cream."

Numbuh Three stared at him blankly for a moment, and then she made a cross face.

"If we aren't here to get ice cream, then what the heck are we here for?" she inquired angrily.

"To see if the Messenger can be trusted. As you well know, he has been feeding Moonbase with a lot of information, and on several occasions, has asked to join our league, but we still think he's a shady character. It's Numbuh Five's job to see if our judgment is correct."

Numbuh Three scratched her head. "Well, that's silly. What if we're right and Numbuh Five gets hurt?" Her voice rang with disdain.

He put the binoculars to his shaded eyes again prior to answering her. "Numbuh Five is a qualified operative for this kind of work. She can handle it."

>>>

"Oh I can't handle this."

Numbuh Five stared disgustedly at the object that rested boldly on the table. "Is that what I think it is?"

The Messenger nodded. "If what you are thinking is a neutralizing sleep ray, then yes: it's what you think it is."

Numbuh Five grimaced as she picked up the plainly decorated weapon. She twisted it around between her hands, studying it. "And how exactly did _you_ get your hands this?"

The Messenger shrugged, nonchalant. "Connections."

"Connections, huh? So, what did these 'connections' tell you? How are they going to use this ray on us kids?"

"Well, they called it a Silent Steady Slumber Ray copy 285, and although it's small in package, they made sure to let me know how powerful it could be." He paused, eyeing the gun. "They allowed me to be tester, and let me tell you sweetheart, I was out for a week."

"So this thing can make people sleep for a week?"

The Messenger seemed to sigh as he took the weapon from Numbuh Five's hand. "This," he said, waving the gun around, "can make every child in this town sleep until they've reached adulthood."

Five narrowed her eyes as she watched him twirl the gun around his fore finger by the trigger.

>>>

"Now. . .now, he's showing her some kind of. . .weapon?"

"I don't like this, Numbuh One."

"Hold it steady, Two. You know how the Messenger likes to toy with our minds."

"Well, I have a couple of missiles he can 'toy' with right here."

"_Steady_, Numbuh Two. Nothing yet, not until Five gives the signal."

"But what if he blows her head off before she gets a chance to?" It was Numbuh Four. Numbuh Two must have had his communicator on speakerphone.

"Have faith in Numbuh Five, Numbuh Four." And with that, Numbuh One ended the connection.

Hiding in another bush on the other side of the ice cream parlor, Numbuhs Two and Four exchanged concerned glances. As they sat behind a wall of green leaves and brown branches, they wondered nervously if the Messenger was going to blow Numbuh Five's head off, or if Numbuh One was right.

>>>

"Your two sundae cones, sir." The waitress placed twin hot fudge, nut topped sundaes in front of the Messenger.

"Ah," he said as the waitress walked away. "I love these."

He slid the gun off his finger and picked up one of the cones. But just as he was about to lick the chocolate dipped, nut-covered sundae, he caught the heavy look that Numbuh Five was sending his way.

"Oh. . .sorry." With his other hand, he held out the second cone to her. "Want one?"

Numbuh Five nearly smacked it out of his hand. No, she did not want one. What she wanted was to know if she was going to have to choke the information from him about the sleep ray or not, or if was he going to tell her. And, oh yeah, if this whole thing was a trap.

"Can we continue?" she asked steely.

He put both the cones down, rather reluctantly. "Of course." Holding up the weapon once more, he resumed their previous conversation. "Although this weapon has the strength to put kids to sleep for a long time, they are only setting these things to put kids to sleep for a weekend."

"A weekend?" Numbuh Five blinked incredulously. "Why?"

The Messenger coughed, and suddenly Five remembered. "Oh no. . .Not Wild Wacky Weekend. That's the only time we ever get to wear mismatch clothes or ride bikes in the store."

"Precisely. This year, they don't want that kind of chaos, so they're doing something about it."

Numbuh Five looked at him for a mere second, and then she shook her head. "I can't trust you."

The Messenger laughed. "But you already have." He pointed the gun at her head. "Other wise, you wouldn't have listened to me for so long."

She was out before her head hit the table.

* * *

**A/N: **I only have part of Chapter Two typed out, but if I have enough time I may update by this weekend or so. 


End file.
